Love Me Right
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Berani bertindak, berani bertanggung jawab. Sedari awal Jongin dan Sehun memilih untuk menjalani hubungan mereka apa adanya. KAIHUN, uke!Sehun, gs!Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun. TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Right

Cast : Kim JongIn

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : GS!Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Summary : Sehun harus selalu menahan diri jika melihat JongIn, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bersama.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Setiap keputusan yang diambil pasti akan selalu ada akibat dan resikonya. Dalam hal apapun setiap tindakan pasti akan menghasilkan suatu resiko. Entah dalam bentuk positif ataupun negatif. Ingin berhenti namun sudah terlanjur jauh. Menyesal? Terkadang perasaan menyesal itu datang. Namun apa daya. Berani bertindak berarti siap menanggung akibatnya.

Inilah yang dialami oleh Oh Sehun. Seorang gadis manis berumur 21 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan manajemen di Seoul National University.

.

.

.

"Jangan dilihat terus Sehun-ah." Ujar Minho, lebih lengkapnya Choi Minho. Senior Sehun di Fakultasnya yang sekarang menjadi teman dekatnya semenjak Sehun bergabung menjadi anggota BEM yang diketuai oleh Minho.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikantin menikmati menu makan siang yang tersaji diatas meja. Minho memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Terlihat sekali kalau pria tampan ini sangat lapar. Beda Minho beda lagi dengan Sehun. Ia hanya mengaduk makanannya dengan malas sambil menopangkan pipi kirinya ke tangan kirinya. Sebenarnya ia juga kelaparan dan ingin makan. Namun melihat pemandangan didepannya ini membuat nafsu makan Sehun menjadi surut. Bahkan ucapan Minho barusan tidak ditanggapinya.

"Sehun-ah, jangan diaduk terus makananmu. Ayo makan, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis. Kita harus kembali rapat BEM." Ujar Minho lagi melihat Sehun masih belum menanggapinya. Mata gadis itu masih terpaku ke meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Minho sebenarnya sadar apa yang dilihat Sehun dan ia juga mengerti keadaannya. Entahlah bagaimana cara menjabarkan perasaan Minho melihat Sehun yang lesu ini. Sungguh suatu perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Ayo kita kembali Minho oppa." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan makanannya yang masih utuh dengan kondisi acak-acakan. Minho segera meminum Ice Lemon Tea-nya dan berlari menyusul Sehun yang telah keluar kantin.

Minho merangkul bahu gadis tinggi disebelahnya ini sembari berujar "Sabar ne."

Sehun-si gadis tinggi-hanya bisa menggangguk lesu. Moodnya benar-benar hancur saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak sadar diperhatikan terus sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan mahasiswa yang berbeda jenis kelamin ini sedang berkumpul dikantin. Terdiri dari 5 namja dan 2 yeoja. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sahabat. Namun yang terlihat dari luar mereka adalah sebuah geng. Mereka adalah deretan anak-anak popular dikampus.

Mulai dari si gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan tingkah nakalnya. Percaya atau tidak ia adalah gadis yang punya banyak 'mainan'. Lalu disebelahnya adalah Do Kyungsoo si gadis manis yang terlihat kalem. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi rebutan dari lima pria para sahabatnya ini. Ada Park Chanyeol si tinggi anak jurusan musik. Ada Kim Joonmyeon si pria kelewat kaya dari jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis. Ada si Kim Taehyung si alien absurd dari jurusan seni peran. Ada lagi Lee Taemin si pria manis yang sayangnya begitu manly. Terakhir adalah Kim JongIn yang lebih suka dipanggil Kai si pria sexy andalan Fakultas Teknik. Satu hal yang menyatukan tujuh anak manusia ini. Apalagi kalau bukan kecintaan mereka akan 'mainan'.

"siapa lagi kali ini?" tanya Kai melihat teman-teman absurdnya ini berdebat.

"Song Mino." Jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

"tiga bulan." Ujar Taehyung atau dipanggil 'V' yang kata banyak orang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Mirip sih tapi percayalah mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali.

"aniya, aniya tidak sampai tiga bulan." Sela Chanyeol cepat.

"kita taruhan." Tantang V.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tiga bulan." Jawab Suho dan Taemin dengan smirk-nya.

"dua bulan paling lama." Jawab Kai dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"cih." Decih Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi dijadikan bahan taruhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang sudah cemberut.

"Berhenti melakukan taruhan yang tidak penting itu." Ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Tidak bisa sayang, ini terlalu asyik untuk dilewatkan." Jawab Chanyeol mencuri ciuman dipipi putih mulus Baekhyun.

"Salah noona sendiri yang punya banyak 'mainan' dan selalu bosanan." Ucap Taehyung cuek.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis tanda meng 'iya' kan ucapan V barusan. Kenyataan memang seperti itu. Ia memang punya banyak 'mainan' yang bisa ia mintai untuk membelikannya ini itu.

Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan. Satu hal menyatukan mereka yaitu 'mainan'. Bisa dibilang mereka ini player yang tidak bisa jika hanya punya satu pasangan saja, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa dijadikan pengecualian.

Dan yang saat ini yang mereka lakukan adalah taruhan 'seberapa lama Baekhyun si cabe centil tahan dengan 'mainan' barunya.' Yang jelas rekor Baekhyun tidak akan melewati angka enam bulan. Entah sejak kapan taruhan ini menjadi acara wajib kumpulan yang menyebut diri mereka ini 'sahabat'.

Sembari tertawa dan menanggapi lontaran lelucon yang diucapkan teman-temannya. Kai mengambil kesempatan mencuri-curi pandang pada seorang gadis yang terlihat lesu mengaduk makanannya malas. Gadis itu tidak sendiri, ia sedang bersama dengan seorang Choi Minho yang tidak kalah populernya dari dia. Saat matanya beradu pandang dengan gadis itu, si gadis hanya menatapnya lesu dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari kantin. Matanya masih mengikuti kemana gadis manis yang tinggi itu melangkah dan mengepalkan tangannya melihat gadis itu dirangkul oleh Choi Minho.

.

.

.

JongIn sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok disebelah sebuah pintu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar dari sepasang headset ditelinganya.

Ia baru sadar ketika mencium aroma yang begitu familiar. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kesamping.

"Kamu pulang." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum manis mengajak seseorang ia tunggu sedari tadi berbicara.

"humm." Jawabnya cuek tetap fokus memasukkan kombinasi angka yang menjadi kunci dari apartement-nya ini.

Begitu pintu terbuka, ia langsung masuk dan diikuti Jongin tanpa harus dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun-orang yang ditunggu Jongin sedari tadi-dengan cuek menuju lemari es, mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dingin. Ia langsung meneguknya dan langsung dirampas oleh Jongin. Pria itu ikut meminum minuman dingin milik Sehun. Sehun meninggalkan Jongin menuju kamarnya. Tentu saja Jongin kembali mengikutinya.

"Sehun-ah, kamu ini kenapa? Apa aku ada salah?" tanya Jongin yang tidak tahan didiamkan sedari tadi.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan kegiatannya mengganti baju didepan Jongin-sudah biasa-.

"Baby." Panggil Jongin.

"Humm." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Sehun yang hanya gumaman. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan kepada gadisnya ini.

"Mau kemana?" tangan Jongin menarik lengan Sehun yang akan melewatinya.

"Minggir Jongin, aku mau mandi." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"tidak boleh sebelum kamu jelaskan apalagi salahku kali ini." Seru Jongin menarik Sehun kuat hingga keduanya jatuh keranjang.

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Lepas Jongin, aku mau mandi, badanku lengket." Sehun berusaha bangkit dari kukungan lengan Jongin yang sialnya memeluknya begitu erat.

"jelaskan atau kita mandi bersama." Ancam Jongin.

Sehun hanya melengoskan wajahnya kesamping tanpa menjawab.

"baiklah tidak menjawab artinya 'mandi' bersama." Jongin dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengangkat Sehun yang hanya berpakaian dalam masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengukung gadis jutek ini dibawahnya dengan iringan suara desahan yang menjadi latarnya.

.

.

.

Inilah mereka, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari tiga tahun jalan menuju empat tahun. Hubungan yang mereka mulai semenjak masih di High School dulu. Hebatnya hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui status hubungan mereka ini. Bahkan 'sahabat' Jongin yang enam orang itu saja tidak tahu sama sekali. Di kampus yang mengetahuinya juga hanya Choi Minho, itupun tanpa disengaja. Saat itu Minho sedang mengantar Sehun pulang dan Jongin seperti biasa menunggu didepan apartemen Sehun. Bukannya Jongin tidak tahu password pintu apartement Sehun. Ini hanya kebiasaannya sejak dulu yang ingin tahu siapa yang mengantar kekasihnya pulang.

Tidak ada sedikitpun mereka berniat untuk menyembunyikan status hubungan ini dikampus. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Jujur saja Sehun kurang suka mengumbar kemesraan seperti pasangan lainnya dikampus. Bagi Sehun kekampus itu untuk belajar dan melakukan kegiatan positif-buktinya ia sekarang ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris BEM-. Bukan untuk pamer kemesraan disepanjang koridor.

Dan well Sehun juga itu juga rada sedikit introvert dan pendiam. Sehun tidak akan berbicara kalau tidak diajak duluan. Ditambah lagi Sehun juga jarang tersenyum saat berjalan disepanjang koridor kampus. Sedikit banyak membuat orang lain jadi segan dan enggan untuk mendekatinya. Walaupun begitu Sehun tetap populer diantara para mahasiswa pria. Apalagi faktornya kalau bukan bentuk tubuh Sehun yang tinggi dengan lekukan S-line serta wajah cantik yang selalu dingin menimbulkan kesan misterius.

Kembali lagi ke hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. Karena telah terbiasa untuk tidak mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum. Membuat pasangan ini terlihat tidak saling mengenal dikampus. Terlebih jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda jauh. Sehun di Fakultas Ekonomi sedangkan Jongin di Fakultas Teknik. Padahal kalau di apartemen entah bagaimana intimnya sepasang kekasih ini. Jika saat salah satu marah saja mereka masih bisa melakukan hubungan intim. Apalagi kalau sedang dalam keadaan damai?

Awalnya tidak menjadi masalah untuk mereka, semua berjalan lancar walau terkadang dihiasi pertengkaran kecil yang akan selesai tidak sampai dalam dua jam. Namun beberapa waktu terakhir ini Sehun suka risih dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Sehun tahu Kim Jongin luar dalam. Menjalin hubungan hampir empat tahun membuat Sehun sangat mengenal semua tentang Jongin. Termasuk kebiasaan buruk Jongin yang seorang player. Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan selama yang Jongin lakukan dengan 'mainan'nya itu hanya pergi makan bersama dan jalan-jalan. Asal tidak sampai ke ranjang saja Sehun akan membiarkannya. Mungkin ini pula yang membuat Sehun banyak diam. Ia masih ingin memberikan Jongin kebebasan sebelum keduanya terikat dalam hubungan serius sekali seumur hidup. Karena jika ikatan tersebut sudah sah, Jongin tidak akan bisa ber'main' lagi.

Diantara semua itu ada satu yang paling menjengkelkan untuk Sehun. Apalagi kalau bukan dua yeoja 'sahabat' Jongin itu. Sehun suka bertanya sendiri 'Mereka itu sahabat atau apa? Kenapa kelewat mesra?'

Inilah yang membuat Sehun lesu saat dikantin tadi. Ia melihat Jongin dengan para sahabatnya. Mereka akan selalu tertawa terbahak setelah membicarakan entah apa. Belum lagi kebiasaan 'flirting' mereka. Lihat saja si tinggi anak jurusan musik itu dengan santainya mencium Baekhyun yang merupakan teman satu kelasnya dibeberapa mata kuliah. Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Kim Jongin kekasihnya juga ikut-ikutan. Sungguh Sehun sangat 'panas' melihat itu. Makanya ia langsung pergi saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin.

Bahkan sampai di apartement pun Sehun masih mendiamkan Jongin. Apalagi saat Jongin bertanya apalagi kesalahan di pria sexy itu padanya.

'Uh dasar tidak peka.' Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Ia yang kesal dan marah kenapa menjadi ia yang dihukum mengeluarkan desahan dalam kukungan hangat Jongin?

"Masih belum mau mengatakan apa salahku?" tanya Jongin begitu membawa tubuh polos mereka yang telah bersih ke ranjang.

Jongin langsung merebahkan Sehun diranjang. Sedangkan ia berjalan ke arah lemari mengambil boxer dan langsung memakainya. Lalu mengambil sebuah celana dalam berwarna pink serta sebuah blous terusan yang kebesaran. Membawa kearah ranjang dan memakaikannya kepada Sehun yang masih mendiaminya.

"baby ayolah." Ujar Jongin setelah selesai memakaikan Sehun baju.

"berhenti 'flirting' dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Ujar Sehun dengan jelas to the point.

"Astaga sayang mereka hanya sahabatku. Kenapa kamu menjadi cemburuan seperti ini?" tanya Jongin tidak habis pikir.

"ya sahabat yang kelewat intim dan suka mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana." Jawab Sehun jutek lalu memutar badannya memebelakangi Jongin yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang.

Jongin hanya mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini? Biasanya juga Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Story ini telah di publish di blog beberapa bulan yang lalu, karena permintaan dari readers, akhirnya di putusin untuk publish di ffn juga.

Dan terjadi kesalahan teknis beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang sudah diperbaiki dan bisa dibaca.

Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oke_ , Jongin cukup pusing melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Hari sudah berganti dan ia masih didiami oleh gadis cantiknya ini. Bahkan semalam ia hanya bisa memeluk gadis ini dari belakang saat tidur. Karena Sehun tidak mau memutar badannya menghadap Jongin dan masuk dalam dekapan hangat lengan kekar pria _tan_ ini seperti biasanya.

FYI mereka telah tinggal bersama semenjak masuk ke Universitas.

Sekarang Sehun dengan teganya meninggalkannya sendiri dihari libur ini.

Jongin keluar dari selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut sehelai boxer pendek ia bawa keluar kamar. Jongin berniat mencari _smartphone_ nya yang entah ia taruh dimana semalam. Berkeliling apartemen dengan tubuh _topless_ nya, hingga ia menemukan benda persegi tipis berlayar sentuh itu ada diatas meja makan. Jongin langsung mengambilnya dan memainkan smartphonenya. Tidak lama kemudian benda tipis itu menempel ketelinga.

"Ayo angkat sayang." Ucap Jongin tidak sabar, panggilannya belum diangkat Sehun.

Hingga panggilan ketiga, Sehun masih belum mengangkat. Jongin masih berusaha menghubungi gadisnya ini. Jongin membuka lemari es, mengambil sekaleng _softdrink_. Meminumnya sembari menunggu Sehun mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Yeoboseo_ " akhirnya panggilannya diangkat.

"sayang kamu dimana?" tanya Jongin langsung.

" _Di kampus._ " Jawaban singkat ia dapatkan dari seberang sana.

"ini hari libur, kenapa kamu ke kampus?" Jongin tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya ini rajin sekali. Dihari libur pun masih ke kampus.

" _rapat BEM._ " Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya malas 'rapat BEM lagi?'

"rapat lagi? Acara apalagi yang akan kalian adakan?" tanya Jongin gusar.

" _Night party._ " Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

"nanti pulang aku jemput ya." Ujar Jongin lemah.

"humm."

"I love you." Ujar Jongin.

Tut tut

Belum sempat ucapan cintanya dibalas, sambungan telepon sudah putus.

Jongin sangat lemas kali ini. Ini hari libur, waktu untuknya bisa berduaan dengan kekasih hatinya menghabiskan hari. Padahal hari ini Jongin mau mengajak Sehun ke pantai Busan. Rencana tinggal rencana, karena Sehun telah meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen. Tanpa sapaan selamat pagi, tanpa morning kiss dan tanpa morning 'hot' untuknya.

.

.

.

 _Night party_ yang akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi membuat anggota BEM sibuk. Hari senin besok mereka sudah harus mengumumkan acara ini di mading kampus. Setiap rencana yang sudah matang harus sudah mereka selesaikan sebelum senin pagi. Jadilah para anggota BEM ini sibuk menyelesaikan semuanya termasuk memilih panitia yang akan ikut terlibat dalam sebuah rapat. Rapat yang diadakan dihari Minggu dan membuat mereka harus mengorbankan hari libur yang hanya ada seminggu sekali itu.

Sehun sibuk mencatat notulen rapat. Posisinya yang sebagai sekretaris BEM membuatnya harus cekatan. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengetik beberapa _point_ penting jalannya rapat di _notebook_ tipis kesayanganya. Sebuah _notebook 10"_ keluaran _Apple_ pemberian Jongin sebagai hari jadi mereka yang ke-900 hari kala itu. Saat Sehun bertanya kenapa ia diberi _notebook_. Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tega melihat Sehun menenteng _laptop_ yang besar itu setiap hari ke kampus.

Rapat berlangsung sengit karena ada beberapa anggota yang ingin menonjolkan diri. Hampir semua anggota rapat berdebat dimeja rapat dan membuat Minho pusing sendiri melihatnya.

"Cukup. Ini rapat bukan pasar. Berhenti ribut. Kita ini mencari jalan tengah bukan menambah masalah." Minho akhirnya angkat bicara.

Semua yang ada didalam rapat langsung diam dan kembali duduk dikursi mereka.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Sehun?" tanya Minho melihat Sehun hanya diam sedari tadi tidak ikut berdebat dengan rekannya yang lain.

Sehun akhirnya membuka suara, menyampaikan beberapa pendapat dirinya tentang acara yang akan mereka adakan. Banyak yang setuju dengan ide Sehun. Rapat kembali berjalan lancar dan Sehun kembali mengetik di _notebook_ nya.

Drrrrttt Drrrttt

Sehun merasakan _smartphone_ nya bergetar. Ia membiarkannya begitu saja karena rapat masih berjalan.

 _Smartphone_ itu tidak berhenti bergetar sedari tadi. Sehingga mau tidak mau Sehun izin keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Yeoboseo." Sapanya.

" _sayang kamu dimana?_ " tanya seseorang diujung sana.

"Kampus." Jawab Sehun singkat sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Takut ada yang memanggilnya kembali keruang rapat.

" _rapat lagi? Acara apalagi yang akan kalian adakan?_ " Sehun bisa mendengar suara gusar kekasihnya.

" _Night party._ " Jawab Sehun masih menoleh kebelakang.

" _nanti pulang aku jemput ya._ " Kini Sehun merasa bersalah mendengar suara lemas Jongin.

"humm." Jawab Sehun dan menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata ia telah kembali dipanggil masuk kedalam ruang rapat.

" _I love you._ " Sehun masih bisa mendengar ucapan cinta dari Jongin. Namun sayang ia tidak sempat membalasnya karena sudah terlanjur memutuskan _line_ telepon. Ia sedikit berlari menuju ruang BEM.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menujukkkan pukul sebelas siang. Sedangkan Sehun sudah dipastikan akan selesai sore nanti. Jongin merasa harinya sangat buruk. Setelah membersihkan diri dan sarapan sereal seadanya yang selalu tersedia di lemari. Akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk pergi keluar apartemen. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke suatu tempat.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jongin berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Ia menekan klakson mobil hingga berbunyi. Tidak lama pagar tinggi didepannya terbuka. Segera Jongin mengendarai mobilnya masuk kedalam. Ia keluar dari mobil yang telah ia parkirkan. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut.

"hoaa Kai-ah tumben." Seseorang yang sadar Jongin yang hadir diantara mereka langsung bersorak.

Lima orang lainnya yang ada disana langsung menengok, dan benar saja ada Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan mengambil posisi duduk di gazebo sebelah kolam berenang tersebut. Tangannya mengambil asal minuman kaleng yang ada disana.

"Kenapa Kai? Tidak berkencan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Jawab Kai singkat dan meneruskan meminum _softdrink_ ditangannya.

"Wah langka sekali. Kau kehabisan ' _stock_ ' hyung?" tanya V dengan tidak sopannya menyebut teman kencan Jongin dengan kata ' _stock_ '.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi jawaban Jongin singkat.

Teman-temannya langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Tanya Suho.

Bagi mereka semua, Jongin itu merupakan seseorang yang misterius. Diantara mereka semua, hanya tempat tinggal Jongin yang tidak diketahui. Begitu pula dengan Jongin yang punya rekor yang paling sering berganti teman kencan. Jongin memang selalu berkencan dengan setiap orang berbeda setiap minggunya, tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang dihati Jongin. Saat ditanya kenapa Jongin berkencan dengan gadis sebanyak itu. Ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia tidak tega menolak ajakan kencan para gadis itu. Benarkah Jongin? 'Uh alasan klasik seorang _playboy_.'

Jika ada yang berpikir Jongin orang yang tertutup. Maka jawabannya adalah BENAR sekali. Jongin sangat amat tertutup ke teman-temannya ini. Mungkin inilah kenapa hubungannya dan Sehun tidak tercium sama sekali dikampus. Sehun yang tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan dan Jongin juga tertutup. Jadilah seperti tidak saling kenal dikampus.

Sekarang Jongin yang tidak pernah bisa ikut berkumpul saat hari libur, tiba-tiba hadir. Ada apa?

Ya, Jongin memang tidak pernah berkumpul dengan para 'sahabat' nya ini saat hari libur. Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja Jongin lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan harinya bersama Sehun. Biasanya pasangan kekasih ini selalu pergi keluar kota menghabiskan _weekend_ mereka. Mereka jarang pergi berkencan di dalam kota Seoul, pasti selalu memilih luar kota bahkan luar negeri kalau liburannya lama.

Kembali lagi pada kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba hadir dihari libur.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Jawab Jongin meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"ya sudah." Suho yang paham Jongin tidak akan bercerita memilih tidak mau mengambil pusing.

"kami berencana akan pergi ke taman hiburan. Kau mau ikut?" Taemin memberi tahu rencana mereka dan mengajak Jongin.

"ayo." Setuju Jongin. Setidaknya ia tidak mati kebosanan menunggu Sehun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Jongin sangat amat bersyukur punya sahabat seperti mereka.

Jadilah siang itu mereka pergi ketaman hiburan, menghabiskan waktu menaiki berbagai wahana layaknya anak kecil. Bertingkah seperti orang gila dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat salah satu diantara mereka ada yang melakukan tingkah yang memalukan. Mengambil foto sebanyak-banyak dengan SLR milik Chanyeol. Tidak lupa pula mengambil _selfie_ dengan menggunakan kamera _smartphone_ nya.

Saat ini mereka telah keluar arena taman bermain. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan dan istirahat dulu disebuah cafe. Sembari menunggu makanan datang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih untuk berselancar didunia SNS. Mereka meng _upload_ foto-foto mereka saat di taman bermain tadi. Termasuk foto _selfie_ mereka dengan Jongin. Foto berdua dengan Jongin lalu bertiga dengan Jongin yang berada ditengah merangkul dua gadis cantik ini. Ketiganya sama-sama tersenyum manis kekamera, terakhir foto mereka bertujuh.

'Hari yang indah, yang tidak pernah hadir kali ini ada diantara kami. :*'

Inilah _caption_ yang ditulis Baekhyun di SNSnya.

Semoga ini tidak membawa petaka untuk Jongin nantinya.

.

.

.

Jongin pamit duluan setelah mereka selesai makan di cafe itu. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjemput kekasih hatinya dikampus sore ini. Jongin mengendarai mobilnya menuju kampus. Begitu sampai diparkiran depan ruangan BEM kampus Jongin hanya duduk diam didalam mobil menunggu Sehun. Tangannya mengetik pesan untuk Sehun.

 ** _To : LOVE_**

 ** _Baby, aku diparkiran._**

 ** _Sent_**

Sembari menunggu balasan dari Sehun. Jongin menatap kepintu ruangan BEM yang masih telah terbuka.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Jongin membuka _smartphone_ nya. Ada balasan dari Sehun.

 ** _FROM : LOVE_**

 ** _Sebentar, aku beres-beres dulu._**

Jongin menghela nafas. Pesan Sehun terlihat dingin sekali. Tidak ada emot apapun. Biasanya Sehun akan membalas dengan manis. 'Sehun masih marah.' Pikir Jongin

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin melihat Sehun keluar dengan Minho. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis ketika Minho asyik berbicara. Jongin menjadi geram sendiri melihatnya. Segera saja ia keluar mobil dan menghampiri keduanya.

" _baby_." Panggil Jongin.

Sehun menengok melihat Jongin yang berwajah datar telah dihadapannya. Sehun jadi sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Minho _oppa_ aku pulang duluan ya." Pamit Sehun.

"kami duluan Minho _-ssi_." Jongin mengambil _notebook_ yang dipelukkan Sehun dan memegangnya dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menggandeng Sehun.

Sehun hanya menurut saat Jongin membawanya kedalam mobil.

Selama dijalan mereka hanya diam.

"kamu sudah makan?" tanya Jongin masih dengan suara dinginnya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dan memutar kemudinya kearah sebuah cafe.

Mereka memakan makanannya dengan diam. Suasananya sangat amat canggung.

Setelah makan, mereka keluar dan kembali ke _apartement_ secepatnya.

Begitu sampai di _basement_. Sehun keluar mobil duluan dan langsung menuju _lift_ tanpa menunggu Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia mengambil _Notebook_ Sehun di jok belakang. Kemudian keluar mobil, berlari menyusul Sehun. Masalah ini harus segera selesai secepatnya.

Jongin masuk kedalam apartemen dan melihat Sehun sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil meminum minuman dinginnya. Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sehun.

"mau balas dendam dengan ' _flirting_ ' bersama Minho _-ssi_." Ucap Jongin dingin.

"Siapa yang _flirting_?" tanya Sehun cuek.

"kamu." Jawab Jongin

"kapan?"

"kamu pikir aku tidak lihat kamu yang tersenyum manis mendengar _ocehan_ Minho _-ssi_. Bahkan kemarin ia merangkulmu" Suara Jongin meninggi.

"itu yang kamu bilang _flirting_? Lalu bagaimana kamu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? Kamu bahkan merangkul pinggang mereka, memeluk mereka didepanku." Balas Sehun dengan suara tinggi tidak mau kalah.

"Mereka hanya sahabatku Sehun." Ujar Jongin makin meninggi.

"dan Minho oppa juga temanku." Balas Sehun.

"kamu tidak boleh dekat dengannya. Jangan makan berdua lagi dengannya." Ucap Jongin.

"kalau begitu berhenti bermesraan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Ucap Sehun.

"aku tidak bermesraan dengan mereka." Jawab Jongin. Selama ini ia merasa tidak bermesraan dengan dua gadis cantik itu. Ia merasa _skinship_ nya dengan mereka biasa saja. Namanya sahabatkan?

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'masih saja menyangkalnya' _inner_ Sehun.

Sehun yang lelah segera masuk kekamar mereka dan menutup pintu keras. Ia perlu menenangkan diri.

Jongin hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

'kenapa jadi malah semakin panas begini?'

.

.

.

Sehun duduk diam diranjang, ia tidak mau menangis walau matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia memilih untuk mencari hiburan sendiri sembari mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia memilih membuka _smartphone_ nya. Ia membuka SNS nya yang ternyata ada notifnya. Ia segera membalas komentar teman-temannya di SNS lalu menelusuri _timeline_ , melihat-lihat apa-apa saja yang di _share_ teman-teman SNSnya. Hingga ia berhenti disebuah foto.

Mata Sehun terfokus ketiga foto teratas dari sembilan foto yang digabung dalam satu _frame_ itu. ia menggigit bibirnya menahan marah. Matanya melihat _caption_ yang tertulis disana.

 ** _'Hari yang indah, yang tidak pernah hadir kali ini ada diantara kami. :*'_**

Matanya mulai berair melihat emot terakhir _caption_ tersebut. Matanya kembali ketiga foto yang ia perhatikan tadi. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya.

Ia keluar kamar dan kembali kehadapan Jongin. Ia menaruh _smartphone_ nya kehadapan Jongin.

Jongin melihat apa yang diperlihatkan Sehun didepannya.

"bukankah semalam sudah aku katakan. Berhenti ' _flirting_ ' dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Ucap Sehun lirih dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

Jongin menjadi merasa bersalah melihat Sehun menangis. Sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan hingga Sehun menangis seperti ini.

Jongin bangkit dari duduk dan memeluk Sehun, membawa diri mereka pindah kesofa.

"Maaf." Bisik Jongin lirih.

"kamu sudah bosan denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara tercekat.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu. aku tidak akan pernah bisa bosan denganmu."

"lalu kenapa masih seperti ini hiks?"

"Maaf."

"jangan meminta maaf, berjanjilah tidak melakukannya lagi. Kamu berubah semenjak ber'sahabat' dengan mereka." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin langsung termenung mendengar ujaran Sehun.

'Benarkah ia berubah?'

"Aku berjanji Sehun, aku tidak akan _skinship_ lagi dengan mereka." Janji Jongin setelah sadar dari renungan sesaatnya.

Sehun yang mendegar janji Jongin memeluk pria tan itu, menelusupkan wajahnya keleher beraroma manly itu. Membiarkan pria itu kembali merenung.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengelus lembut punggung gadisnya ini.

"apakah aku benar-benar berubah?" tanya Jongin lirih.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"apakah itu menyakitimu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun kembali mengangguk. Jongin merasakan leher dan bahunya basah. Gadisnya ini kembali menangis. Berarti ia telah terlalu banyak menyakiti Sehun.

"Maaf sayang, maaf, aku menyesal." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari leher kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Thankyou buat yang reviews di chapter sebelumnya_

 _Maknae lines 1994 : Sudah di repost, silahkan dibaca :)_

 _Risty662 : mian, ada kesalahan teknis, sekarang sudah bisa dibaca. :)_

 _zakurafreeze : humm, hamil enggak ya? baca aja lanjutannya. kalau penasaran silahkan kunjungi storyofourstories_._wordpress_._com, ini sudah end dan ada side story and sequelnya._

 _GaemGyu92 : hehehe, makasih udah baca, ini permintaan beberapa readers buat publish disini juga. :)_

 _MinnieWW : story ini sudah tamat, jika penasaran silahkan kunjungi storyofourstories_._wordpress_._com, ada side story dan sequelnya juga disana._

 _Yessi94esy : *sodorin muka jongin* silahkan di tabok sesuka hati. makasih ya reviewnya :)_


End file.
